


How Humiliating

by Naoko_Kiseki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (But we love him), (I mean you can basically see it so is it really implied?), Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bara Sans, F/M, Gamer!Reader, How Do I Tag, Humiliation (Light), Implied Ecto-Dong, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Papyrus is mentioned - Freeform, Sans is a freak, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, coarse language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoko_Kiseki/pseuds/Naoko_Kiseki
Summary: Haha! YES! It's finally out! The latest part of a game series you adore! Also? It's your day off! Time to curl up on your bonefriend's couch and form a butt groove!Meanwhile, Sans ponders how kinky he is.---I do not know how to summarise.





	How Humiliating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsMK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/gifts).



> Ok! As you can see, this is dedicated to the _lovely_ MsMK. If the one reading this IS MsMK? Hiya, Missy! I hope you like it!
> 
> Also... none of my work is beta read. That includes this one. Please, feel free to tell me if something is misspelled or the grammar is incorrect. Oh! There are gaming terms in this too. If there are ones you don't know, feel free to ask!
> 
> As it says in the tags, there is some humiliation in this. The only humiliation I'm personally acquainted with is verbal degradation, so there's some cruel words here. If you've had bad experiences with verbal abuse...
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING** : Harsh language.

Sometimes Sans wondered why he was such a freak.

Maybe it was because of the Underground? Who was he kidding? Of  _course_  it was the Underground; the life he lead there. Whenever he would slip his collar on, usually out of instinct, he would shiver. Then he'd scowl at his own reaction. _What a freak._

Which was why he wondered how he landed someone like you.

Awkward in the most endearing, unaware fashion. Always unconsciously gravitating toward him in public. Reacting with shyness and the cutest little noises whenever he touched you; sexually or otherwise. Sometimes you spoke so quietly that he had to lean in to hear you. Each time felt as though you were whispering a secret to keep until he dusted.

You were so different to him, but he was drawn to you. You were so...  _you_  that he could  ** _never_  **tell you about a particular kink.

_Humiliation_. The two of you had tried a lot of things, you being an oddly receptive partner despite how shy and embarrassed you got at the slightest hint of affection. But not this. How would those gorgeous eyes look at him if he told you he wanted you to talk down to him?

Those sweet lips of yours spitting poison as he got off on it.

Your enchanting voice ringing in his ears with words of disgust and disdain.

Shit. He was getting hard just imagining it.

Staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom, he huffed a sigh. Yeah, no. He would be taking that particular kink to his grave. Fuck, but he  _really_  wanted to fuck now. He could hear the television from up here. Some new game you had started. You were just downstairs, so why not?

He stood up, taking a shortcut, his socked feet hit floor. About to step in the living room, he heard you speak.

_"Pathetic."_

...what.

 

* * *

 

This was meant to be your day off. This was meant to be a day where you could relax, have fun, play some games, and maybe do the do with your beloved datemate before bed.

So why the  _fuck_  was this game testing you?!

It was the latest in a series you had been into since you were a kid, so you'd put in for a pre-order the second your were able. Now you were sitting on your partner's couch, playing it on his television.

Or rather... you were MEANT to be. It had started off exactly as planned. As a series veteran, you had been OWNING every boss, pawn, mob and mini-boss that was unlucky enough to stand in your way. So when you came to the penultimate boss, you felt pretty confident!

"Dark Knight? Pfft,  _please_ , you will be bowing to me by the end of this, edgelord."  ~~Somewhere in the city, Papyrus just sneezed.~~

But then he gave you a TPK. Then he did it again. And again. And AGAIN! Why?! You'd grinded to a RIDICULOUS level, you'd quested for and forged the best items possible at this point in the game. So what the hell?! You had gotten back to his fight at this point, and were getting more and more pissed with every lost hit point.

"Pathetic," Aggravated growl.

"Worthless," Snarl.

"Piece of...!" The words  _Game Over_  scrolled across the screen in a beautiful script; completely ignored by you as you slammed the controller into tbe couch.

"SHIT!!!" You leaped off of the couch, feeting slamming onto the carpeted floor. At this point, there was no holding back.

"How fucking DARE you?! You're NOTHING! You're not even going to be a memory! You're the most annoying, pathetic, irritating  _slut_  of a thing I've ever had to deal with in my fucking life!"

Expletives, curses,  _anything_  to demean this fictional character? You shouted it. By the time you were done, you were panting. You hadn't noticed in your rage, but your rough handling of the controller had returned you to the home screen. The home screen where  _he_  stood. That dark knight. Smirking at you.

You were seeing red. Ready to start screaming again, an unsteady voice from the kitchen's entry way stopped you.

"h-hooooly  _shit_ , babe." Your blood ran cold.

Turning slowly, as if he wouldn't be there if you took long enough, you turned to the skeleton monster in the doorway. His sockets were wide, jaw agape as he gawked at you; golden tooth glinting in the television's light.

"O-oh...! H-hey, baby~! I-I... tho-ought you were in yo-our room...?"

He was just staring. Oh god, you'd ruined it. The best thing that had ever happened to you, the love of your life, saw you rage at a freaking video game. This was it. He was going to dump you. Call you a geek. A  _loser_. He was...

"that was so fucking **_sexy_**."

...going to drool at and compliment you?

Now it was your turn to be dumbstruck. What? He thought your ragequitting was ATTRACTIVE? The glow of red magic straining his shorts told you all you needed to know. Something about that flicked a switch in you.

"Oh...? What was it? Did you like seeing me angry?" Slowly, you began to make your way toward him.

"Has it hearing me raise my voice?" Your voice became low, sultry.

"Or was it all of the things I was saying?" You were in front of him now. Sure, you had to crane your neck up to look at your big, bara of a lover. But you felt  _so_  powerful right now. Leaning up, you chose to whisper to him now.

"Do you want to be  _degraded_ , dear~?" He visibly shuddered, letting out a small moan.

Oh, this would be  _fun_.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that happened. Sorry I stopped before anything fun happened. My knowledge of sex is purely theoretical. That is to say, the only knowledge I have on sex is the things I've read.
> 
> WHOOP
> 
> I wrote smut once. I was twelve. I'm quite certain it was awful. I will not be writing smut until I've had real-world experience. Well... I won't be writing smut that involves a penis, at least.
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
